Return from the wild
by Morgenxx
Summary: How will Maddy cope after a year in the wild, how will she readjust to being tame again, will flushing toilets be to much for Maddy? More importantly how will everyone react to her being back? Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Return from the Wild**

**This is my take on what happens when Maddy returns from the wild one year after she left with her Mother and Father, How will Maddie adjust to being tame and flushing toilets? Not to mention school and Rhydian.**

**This is based after series two's finale the discovery and in my opinion what would happen, sorry for the spelling and grammar but i hope you enjoy. please Review xx**

**Chapter one:**

"Maddy wake up, Maddy there are farmers and they have guns"Maddy heard her Father whisper as he nudged her awake.

She jumped up and brushed her hair out of her face, It had grown alot in the year she had been wild,now it was down to the middle of her back and was in its naturally curly state because of her lack of straighteners.

"We best go, before they spot us"Jana whisper-shouted and made her way towards the edge of the plot of land they were stood on.

"Hey, Get of this land before i call the police"They heard someone yell and started running furiously towards the forest.

They ran for more than half an hour to put some distance from the farmer and themselves,flying past trees and skirting rocky pathways , Emma and Daniel looked around but couldn't find Maddy anywhere, she was just behind them.

"Maddy, Where are you?"Daniel yelled and was answered by a whimper come from the direction the had come.

The pack bolted towards the sound and saw Maddy sat on the floor clutching her leg, no one had seen Maddy go down or even realised that she had fallen behind, They jogged towards her and bent down to observe her crying in pain.

"Maddy what wrong?"Emma asked as she bent down and looked at her leg, pulling her jogger leg up and reviling her leg with a bone obviously out of place "Dan we need to get her to a hospital, it's not going to heal on it's own"Emma panicked.

"I'll call an ambulance from the nearest pay phone, it's obviously bad enough to need medical help"Jana ordered and started towards the nearest town "Stay here all of you" She ordered and then took off.

* * *

And that's how Maddy, Daniel and Emma managed to be stuck in A&E Most the day.

"Maddy, Your Dad and i Have been doing some thinking and phoning about"Her mother said as Maddy came out of X-ray in a wheelchair.

"That's Dangerous isn't it Mam"Maddy joked and her mother laughed along with a smile.

"Haha Very funny Missy, No we have decided to go back to stoneybridgee, We spoke to Shannon and she said that Liam got pulled out of the school because his parents were worried about his safety and health after he started blabbing to them about wolves and tunnels, they moved away seven months ago and no one else believed him about us."Emma paused as Maddy looked completely shocked.

"Mam, what about Dr. Whitewood?"Maddy asked as she sat up uncomfortably in her wheelchair.

"Shannon says that she got sacked from her job for "Fabricating evidence" Against humans claiming they had wolflike properties, Apparently she got hold of Rhydians DNA and his foster parents went to the police, she had been banned from working as a scientist" Emma finished with a small smile.

"Oh god Mam, are we really going back home?" Maddy said with tears in her eyes.

All she could think about was Rhydian, Shannon and Tom, she had missed them terribly when they had to leave, she would be able to drop the odd calls to Shannon and get her to tell Tom or Rhydian Happy Birthday, Other than that she had had no contact with them she would never be on the phone long enough for Shannon to tell her anything.

"Yes Mad's, we should be safe there know"Daniel answered for her and wheeled her into the room where they applied her cast and handed her some crutches.

"There you go Maddy, come back in six weeks and we will have that off in a few minuets, If it becomes loose or breaks just come back and we will re plaster it for you" The nurse smiled and washed her hands.

"Thank you so much" Emma smiled and Maddy hobbled out the room.

"Ugh i hate it already" Maddy sighed as she stared at the light blue cast she was currently wearing as she waited for her dad to get back from the ATM.

"Its only for a few weeks Mad's, you'll be fine" Emma smiled and kissed her forehead as she hollered a taxi over as Daniel reapproched.

"Knew i would need my credit card some time soon, good job mike and Laura put cash in there for me"He smiled and helped Maddy into the Taxi.

"Stoneybridgee the moors please"Emma smiled and hugged Maddy close.

* * *

"It's good to be home again"Daniel smiled as they all walked threw the front door of the house they had left a year ago.

Dust motes danced in the air around them, thick layers of dust coated the plastic covers on the furniture and the place looked old and empty, the moon shone threw the crack in the shut curtains and there was a pile of clothes in the corner of the room that looked freshly cleaned.

"They must be the clothes for tomorrow we asked Shannon to wash for us" Emma smiled and looked threw them "Ahh Maddy look its school gear"Emma smiled and placed them on the side just as there was a knock in the door.

Maddie's breath caught in her throat wondering who it could be and she felt Daniels hand settle on her shoulder until she got a scent on who it was and relaxed.

"Jana,Ceri and Bryn, Come in"Emma welcomed them as if they had never left.

"So it's true, you're all coming back home"Ceri asked with a small smile.

"Yes, were safe here now, And it's safer for Maddy in her condition"Daniel smiled kindly at the three of them.

"It's been a pleasure having you in the pack and always remember we are here if you need us"Jana smiled and hugged them all one by one.

"We'll look after Rhydian don't you worry Ceri"Emma smiled and shook her hand with a strange softness that should never come with a handshake.

"Thank you"She smiled at them all and kissed Maddy's forehead.

"Thank you for letting us be a part of the pack Jana, always remember we're here and we will protect you and be here for you no matter what"Maddy smiled and sat down in a kitchen chair.

The three of them left the house and ran for the cover of the forest before Emma closed the front door.

"Mam do i have to go back to school tomorrow, Have you cleared it with Mr Jeffery's?"Maddy asked with a glisten of hope.

"Yes you have to go back and yes he said it would be brilliant having you back, if anyone asks tell them we went on a trip to visit some of the famous international monuments" Emma smiled.

"I'll go get some fish and chips for tea quickly and then its straight to bed for you my injured soldier"Dan smiled and left the house with the car Keys.

"Mam he doesn't know we're coming back does her?"Maddy asked as she played with her school gear on the table next to her.

"No, Shannon promised she wouldn't tell anyone and so did your teacher"Emma smiled

* * *

After Daniel got back and Maddy ate her tea, took some ibuprofen and had a shower with a bag over her cast she went to bed and laid looking at the ceiling of her room.

It was strange to be home, they had lived so long in the wild that she never thought that coming back would be an option. Was this how Rhydian felt when he came back from the wild?.

Maddy laid and wondered if she was going to be able to readjust to tame life, Rhydian had been able to so she could aswell and it was thinking of Rhydian that caused Maddy to fall asleep that night into a blissful, comfortable sleep that was not interrupted by farmers or twigs sticking into her back.

**Well That was that, Please tell me what you though and i know my spelling and grammar isn't what you would have wanted but i hope you enjoyed.  
Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Return from the Wild**

**This is my take on what happens when Maddie returns from the wild one year after she left with her Mother and Father, How will Maddie adjust to being tame and flushing toilets? Not to mention school and Rhydian.**

**This is based after series two's finale the discovery and in my opinion what would happen, sorry for the spelling and grammar but i hope you enjoy, Second update in one night yay, know i know my grammar isn't good but i have an extremely bad problem with them and i apologise for this but i hope you enjoy it all the same, love you all and goodnight finally please reviewww xxxxxxx**

**Chapter two:**

Maddy woke up the next morning feeling well rested and aching in her broken leg, she laid there for a few moments like any other teenager does at seven in the morning wondering if she could get up out of the first bed she had slept in in a year but as always she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.

Using her crutches she hobbled over to the mirror and brushed her perfectly curly long hair and brushed it, she didn't want to straighten it today because she had gone a year without doing so and she looked okay with curly hair, she neatened the curls up so they looked presentable, she took a few minuets to look at herself properly and realised that she looked completely different than what she had a year ago, her cheekbones where more defined and her lips where plumper, her eyebrows where shaped thanks to last when she plucked them, she just felt like she looked prettier and more grown up. she realised she had grown aswell she was know almost as tall as her mum,Maddy just thought for a few minuets and then started to get dressed.

As she struggled to put her school trousers on whilst holding herself up against the wall she smelt food being made and sniffed in, Maddy hurried to button he shirt up and tied her tie so that it looked presentable and slipped a jumper on to keep her warm along with her socks and shoes well in this case shoe and a fuzzy sock to keep her casted foot warm and headed for the stairs.

"Morning Mad's"Her mother greeted her as she stood over the cooker.

"Mornin' Mam, Whats cooking?"She asked as she rubbed her eyes again and sniffed up.

"Bacon, Your Father and I went shopping early this morning whilst you was asleep"Her mother smiled and plated up a bacon sandwich and handed it to her.

"Thank's mam, Where is dad?"Maddy asked as she bit into the bun and groaned at the taste of it which she had missed.

"Calling to get his job back, I'm just glad i can cook on an stove and not a fire again"Emma smiled and tucked into her own.

"Guess who got there job back"Daniel chimed as he walked into the Kitchen and picked up his bacon sandwich

"Well done Dan"Emma smiled and looked at Maddy.

"It's weird seeing you in school clothes again Mad's"Daniel smiled and finished his bun.

"It's weirder being in them trust me"she smiled and wiped her mouth.

Emma collected the plates and put them in the sink before handing Maddy the packet of Ibuprofen and making her take two and put the rest in her bag.

"Right in the car then Maddy, come on Daniel lets get our Cub to school"Emma smiled and grabbed the keys.

Maddy groaned and mumbled about being called a cub before getting in the car and mentally giving herself a team talk.

As they got closer to the school she started to panic and fidget with her crutches.

"Maddy sweetheart you can do this, just go in there and act like you never left"Daniel smiled and patted her hand as Emma parked the car and waved to Mr Jeffries who was stood waiting at the front of the main entrance.

"It's only another year and a half left there"Emma smiled as Maddy looked at her in disbelief "They changed the years you now go up to year 12" Emma smiled sheepishly at her.

"What about Rhydian mam, Shannon and Tom, What if they're angry that i never spoke to them?"Maddy panicked and started fiddling with her crutches again,

"Don't think like that Maddy, they are going to be so happy to see you no matter what"Daniel smiled and started to get out and open Maddy's door and help her out.

Maddy looked at Mr Jeffries who smiled at her warmly, no matter what happens he would always welcome a student with the same smile and a clean slate.

"Welcome back Maddy, you look well"Mr Jeffries smiled and looked at her pot.

"I fell over the other day, it was pretty bad, Hello to you too Sir" Maddy greeted him with a small smile.

"Here is your dinner money Maddy, have a good day and if your leg starts to hurt really bad and the tablets don't stop it give is a call"Emma smiled and kissed her head just as the main bell went.

"Alright mam, Bye dad"She smiled as she hugged her parents and then left with Mr Jeffries who welcomed her and signed Maddy into the school database again and handed her timetable to her and told her to follow him.

He walked slow so that Maddy could keep up on her crutches and he would send her glances.

"Not use to them yet sir, i'll be okay in a few days"Maddy smiled but inside she was dreading it, seeing everyone again.

"Your hair looks nice curly Maddy"He smiled at her in idle chitchat mode like he usually does "Shannon,Tom and Rhydian will be thrilled they never stop taking about you"He said alittle time after.

This made Maddy feel slightly better but she was still repeating keep calm you can do this in her head.

"Here we are, this will be your classroom for the next half a year then we swap after the summer"Mr Jeffries smiled at her and stepped in the classroom first giving Maddy time to collect herself together for tutor.

"Quiet guys, Can i just have your attention on me for five minuets"Jeffries said and everyone was quiet "Lets be nice and welcome back the one and only Maddy Smith" He said and motioned for Maddy to come in.

As she hopped up the small step and into the classroom everyone was quiet and then started to mutter between themselves.

"Maddy here has been traveling around the world to see some of the famous monuments, so lets please be nice and welcome her back with warm smiles"Jeffries smiled and Maddy looked up and round the classroom.

Her eyes lingered on the three K's who were smiling at her and Jimmy who was biting his nails, then they caught Shannon and Tom on the right side of the classroom, there eyes were full of happiness and smiles, she looked around again but she didn't see him and she panicked.

"Please take a seat anywhere Maddy"Jeffries smiled and Maddy hopped over to the table behind Shannon and Tom and took a seat placing her crutches against the wall next to her.

Shannon and Tom turned around as soon as their names where said on the register and waited for Maddy's to be said and Jeffries said that they could talk amongst themselves for the next fifteen minuets. Shannon was the first to jump over the table and hug her next was Tom with a massive smile.

"Maddy it's been so long"Tom smiled and nodded towards the crutches.

"I fell running from a farmer yesterday"Maddy whispered so no one knew where she had actually been.

Just then they all heard the door open and Mr Jeffries looked over eyebrows raised, Maddy looked over and her heart stopped as she saw His eyes those greeny-blue eyes as they looked at Jeffries.

"Sorry i'm late sir, it's a Birthday in the household"Rhydian smiled and looked towards Tom and Shannon and his eyes widened with shock to see Maddy sat there in her old seat like nothing had happened.

He started to make his way over with a serious expression and just as he reached his seat next to her, His eyes changed and flickered with emotion and his frown turned into a dirt eating grin and his eyes started to sparkle with admiration.

"Give me a hug then"He smiled at her.

"As long as you help me up"She laughed and started to get up and he grabbed her hands and stepped closer so she didn't have to move as far.

He buried her in his arms and she rested her head against his chest with her arms wrapped around his tightly.

"When?"He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Last night" She answered and looked at Tom and Shannon "Come on then, group hug"She smiled and they both joined in.

Maddy sat back down on her chair after they let her go and Rhydian sat next to her and held her hand.

"We missed you so much Mad's"Shannon smiled and Tom nodded.

"Hey i still remembered Birthdays though"Maddy smiled, all her doubts totally gone from before.

"Well done Maddy, Hey what happened to your leg?"Rhydian asked with a smile.

"I fell yesterday, we were running from a farmer and my leg got caught in the vine and i fell over a thick root and broke it" Maddy said quietly.

"Well how broken?"Tom asked.

"Broken to the extent i had to go to hospital because the wolf wouldn't heal it"Maddy explained and they just nodded before the heard Kay shout her name.

"What did you do to your leg?" She asked with a small smile.

"I Broke it the other day"Maddy replied with a small smile.

"How?"Katrina asked.

"i fell down the stairs the other day when we were moving back into our house"Maddy lied with ease.

"Ouch"Katrina said and went back to flicking threw her magazine.

* * *

It was know lunch time and Maddy had settled back into school well after all her worries about Rhydian, Tom and Shannon had been handled and now they were back to how they where before she left.

Maddy pulled her phone out as she sat at the table and thanked Rhydian for carrying her tray for her, she placed her crutches between her legs and read the text she had off her Mother.

"Mam says you're all invited for tea tonight, she likes to use the cooker again"Maddy smiled and started to eat her chips "Ugh i have not missed cafeteria food"She groaned and pulled the ibuprofen out and took two with a mouthful of water.

"I can't get over the fact you have your hair naturally curly know"Shannon smiled and Maddy laughed

"I don't trust myself with straighteners anymore, so i have it like this"Maddy laughed and ran her fingers threw the top of it racking it over to the side.

"It looks nice, i like it"Rhydian smiled and took a few chips from Maddy's plate.

"It does suit you Mad's" Tom smiled and ate his burger.

"Thank you, So are you all coming for tea?" Maddy asked with a smile.

"Yeah i'll come, i'll be okay for tea because they are both at work"Rhydian smiled

"Yeah we'll come aswell"Tom said and downed his drink.

"Hey Shan, Since i picked a brilliant day to come back and thanks to it being Friday, I'll ask if ya can sleep at mine if you want, spend some time together?"Maddy asked with a smile as she ate the burger out her bun.

"Yes, that would be great"Shannon smiled and looked over at Harry Averwood who was smiling at her.

"You two still dating then?"Maddy asked after putting her phone away.

"Yes, much to the K's dismay"Shannon chuckled and looked back at Maddy "Hobble with me back to mine and I'll get my clothes" Shannon said with a smile and excused herself to go to the toilet.

"So i heard about your foster parents going mad about Dr. Whitewood's accusations"Maddy smiled and pocked Rhydian in the Ribs.

"They were not happy about that at all, It took three police officers to calm Mrs Vaughn down after Dr. Whitewood got banned from working in science forever, she believed that the woman needed locking up for what she was doing"Rhydian chuckled.

"That was a fun day that was" Tom laughed as the bell went and he took the trays to be cleared as Maddy stood up and used her crutches.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before Maddy knew it she was sat on the sofa with Shannon talking about the wild whilst they waited for Tom and Rhydian to arrive.

"I bet you missed your bed"Shannon laughed as she played with the tassel on the cushion.

"Yeah, i slept so well last night i actually felt human for the first time in a year, i can't seem to get used to the fact that we have flushing toilet's aswell" Maddy laughed as Emma went to open the front door.

"Our Guests are here girl's, Rhydian's in charge of the table again"Emma smiled and handed him the plates.

"Gosh it's like you guys never left"Tom chuckled as he grabbed the knifes and forks.

"Wait, if there is one thing i have loved about being wild it's that when we sit to eat we don't have a table so Rhydian put them plates down because were all eating by the television"Emma smiled and shooed Tom and Rhydian out the kitchen area and into the living room.

Rhydian sat next to Maddy and Tom sat next to Shannon, Rhydian put his arm around Maddy's shoulders and played with her hair, she looked at him and noticed that his face had changed, he looked more man than he did boy, his hair was darker and slightly longer and his jaw had sharpened up and he was just handsome.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled at her, he mouthed _**"I love you"**_to her and it made her insides melt and her feel all fuzzy and warm inside, After a year of her being on the run and no contact he could still say he loved her with such ease it made her smile_** "I love you too"**_ She mouthed back before anyone could notice what was happening he kissed her, not hard and not soft but passionate definitely passionate.

"Grubs up guy's and Girl's"Emma called and they broke apart as Rhydian stood to get there's.

"Yippiee teaa"Daniel exclaimed and everyone laughed and ate there tea with such ease and familiarity it was as if they had been doing it forever.

**Thanks Guys for reading and i hoped you enjoyed, Please review and leave your feedback, if you have any idea's on what you want to happen feel free to Pm me and tell me them, im sure i could fit them into it, thank you so much xxxx**


End file.
